


Cold

by smokesletsgoboys



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesletsgoboys/pseuds/smokesletsgoboys
Summary: Eric is sad so he goes to Cam's house to watch cartoons and have a sleepover. And fuck.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is called "cold" because I'm fucking freezing. I'm currently laying in bed cuddled up with three goddamn blankets. Help.

**_Text from: Cam_ **

**Hey man, was wondering where you were.. I've been calling around to see if anyone's heard from you today. Word is you're not answering your phone.**

**_Tue. 3:31pm_ **

 

Eric glanced over at his lit up phone screen, finally awake. He rolled over and grabbed it.

 

**_Re: Cam_ **

**Shit, yeah, tell everyone I'm good. Just been sleeping.**

**_Tue. 3:33pm_ **

 

He sighed, getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. Eric looked up at his reflection in the mirror. There was nothing behind his eyes, and around them were rings of dark purple. Sleep deprived.

 

His hair was a mess, and he couldn't even bring himself to fix it. He managed to brush his teeth and wash his face before getting dressed, about to head over to Fitz crib.

 

**_Dialing: Cam_ **

**_*click*_ **

**_“Hello?”_ **

**“Yeah, hey.. I'm on my way.”**

**_“Oh, alright. You sound exhausted.”_ **

**“I got a lot of shit on my mind..”**

**_“That's alright, ric. We can lay on the couch and watch cartoons together. I gotchu mate, I'll always be here for you.”_ **

 

Eric smiled genuinely for the first time in several days, Cam always knows what to say to make him feel better.

 

**“See you soon.”**

**_“Watching for you, mate.”_ **

**_*click*_ **

 

As soon as he pulled in Cam's driveway, the door flew open. A very excited giant came running out, a big smile spread across his face.

 

Eric got out of the car, smiling back at Cam as he approached.

 

“I've already got the cartoons ready. I made tea to calm you down and make that tummy warm,” Cam poked him gently, grinning. Eric jumped, giggling.

 

“Hey! That tickled, you cunt!”

 

They both laughed as Cam continued to tickle him. 

 

Eric was nearly out of breath, and his ribs hurt from laughing so hard. He crouched down, trying to catch his breath and stabilizing himself by gripping Cam's pant leg.

 

“Okay, okay! You've gotta stop man, I'm fucking crying.”

 

The taller chuckled and pulled him up, guiding him inside and sitting him down on the couch. As Cam got to study the boy, he realized how tired he looked. His eyes were fixated on the ground as he caught his breath, elbows rested on his knees as his hands dangled between them.

 

“Hey, how bout we have a pajama party? You could stay the night!”

 

Eric laughed, “I didn't bring any. I don't even own pajamas.”

 

“So? We can just take our clothes off.”

 

The older raised his eyebrow.

 

“N-not like that! Fuck you. I mean, everything but our boxers.”

 

“That's gay.”

 

“Not if we have our socks on!”

 

They laughed together as they both stripped down to their underwear. Cam disappeared into another room, bringing back a big fuzzy blanket and a cup of tea. He handed the mug to Eric and sat beside him, covering the both of them up with the blanket.

 

_ Jesus Christ, Cam has a nice body.. _

 

“Fuck, I'm cold,” Eric shivered out, sipping the tea in hopes of warming up. Winter sucks.

 

Cam threw his arm across Eric's stomach and laid his head on his chest. The shorter grew nervous, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. 

 

_ Thank God he can't see my face right now,  _ he thought to himself.

 

When Eric finished drinking his tea, he set the mug down on the coffee table and shifted on the couch, where they were both lying down, Cam on top of him.

 

Nonchalantly, as Cam's hands explored Eric's chest, he spoke out, “I love your body so much..”

 

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, “W-what?”

 

“Uh, I didn't mean to say that out loud… but I do.”

 

“I'm too fat,” he said, looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. This moment is kinda peaceful.

 

The feeling of Cam's long fingers trailing down his exposed skin, the way his chest rose and fell against his, his steady breathing..

 

“You're perfect, ric... God, you're fucking perfect,” The blonde said, propping himself up with his elbows on Eric's chest. They stared softly into each other's eyes.

 

Eric's breathing was unsteady, and his heartbeat was rapid. What is Cam doing to him?

 

“I never realized exactly how perfect you were until I had you right where I wanted you...  Under me,“ Cam winked, trailing his hand down to grip Eric's thigh, “That shade of pink suits you well.”

 

“H-huh? Oh-” Eric covered his face. He was blushing again. Fucking embarrassing. He couldn't help it though, the things he's saying...

 

“Let me look at you, baby,” Cam whispered softly in his ear, letting his fingers tug at the waistband of Eric's boxers.

 

Eric wasn't sure where this was going, but he wasn't complaining... nor would he resist.

 

Cam sat up slowly, making sure to put all his weight on top of Eric's dick before grinding down on him. He couldn't even suppress the sound that came out of his mouth.

 

Eric threw his head back and bit down on his hand to suppress the moans that were threatening to roll off his tongue.

 

Cam removed both of their boxers, grabbing Eric's thighs and parting his legs. The blonde made sure to stare into his eyes as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock.

 

Eric closed his eyes, swearing under his breath as Cam let a string of spit run down the tip. He took in the full length, making sure it hit the back of his throat.

 

“Goddammit, Cameron,” Eric hissed, reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Cam's soft hair.

 

The blonde pulled off for a slight second, then began to suck on the tip, flicking his tongue across the slit and watching the brunette as he writhed under his touch.

 

Cam ran his hands up Eric's body and crawled on top of him, lining himself up with his dick.

 

He grabbed Eric's face gently, “It hurts for a minute, so you have to be patient while I adjust to the size, okay?”

 

Eric nodded, clearly eager, “You mean you've done this before?” he asked curiously.

 

“Boy, you have no idea…”

 

Cam leaned down to give him a soft kiss and began to sit up, but Eric pulled him down and held him against his chest.

 

“I like being close to you. Relax and I'll make you feel good,” the brunette said, low and rough in Cam's ear.

 

The younger let out a little  _ mmm  _ as he buried his face in the crook of Eric's neck, kissing all along his jaw and throat, occasionally leaving marks.

 

Eric reached down and grabbed his dick, stroking it a few times before gently pressing against Cam's entrance. The boy whined.

 

The brunette pushed in slowly, making sure to stop when Cam whimpered and give him soft kisses. After a few slow thrusts, Cam let out a loud moan, moving in sync with Eric.

 

“Fuck, you're so deep,” the blonde threw his head back as Eric pounded into him faster. Cam was a moaning mess, he hit his prostate so effortlessly.

 

“Want me to go deeper, baby?” Eric groaned through his teeth, “So tight, fuck…”

 

“You're gonna make me cum in two seconds if you go any deeper, you're already hitting my prostate with every thrust… you won't be able to get off,” Cam pouted, “I want you to feel good too.”

 

“Don't worry about me, love,” Eric turned Cam around and sat up, pulling Cameron's back to his chest. The blonde was already hot and heavy.

 

“Ready?” Eric said, teasing his hole by just barely pressing in and pulling back out. Cam nodded eagerly, desperately whimpering.

 

Eric slid his arms under Cam's and gripped his shoulders to keep him steady. He then slammed into Cameron as hard as he could.

 

**_“Fuck, Eric!”_ **

 

Eric was pounding into him with everything he had, moaning with Cam as he convulsed with pleasure on his dick, getting closer with every thrust.

 

The brunette reached down and grabbed Cam's hard cock, pumping fast and hard in time with his thrusts to make him cum as hard as he can.

 

“Ah, ric! I'm fucking close,” Cam yelled, a long strung out moan escaping his lips as he came, hot white ribbons decorating his stomach and Eric’s hand.

 

Not too long after, he came too. The way he tightened on his cock... as if his ass wasn't already extremely tight.

 

“Fuck, your ass is so good,” he hissed as he released into Cam.

 

After a few seconds of bliss, Eric pulled out and they both collapsed on the couch, trying to catch their breath.

 

Cam was tracing patterns on Eric's chest, looking up into his pretty eyes and leaning in slowly. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing around each other's mouths.

 

Cam took Eric's bottom lip between his teeth and kissed him one more time before pulling away.

 

“How about round two in the shower? But I get to fuck you,” the blonde winked.

 

“Mm, sounds good,” Eric smiled softly.


End file.
